Shadow's Puppet
by Light Phoenix
Summary: Yugi and Yami learn the hard way not everything is as it seems. Yaoi. YYY Y?


Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! and all characters are not mine and never will be.  
  
Warning: Really bad writing ahead!!  
******************************************************************  
So, he refused you? asked the shadow curiously as it watched the sobbing form on the bed through its invisible eyes.  
  
Y-yes. Yugi replied in a choked whisper. He wiped the fresh tears from his eyes and gazed at the shadow. It was nothing more then a large mass of formless darkness nestled in a far corner of his small bedroom, but it was all the small teen had to lean on. It first appeared to him two months ago, when his life began to fall apart. First his grandpa died and then his friends continued to ignore Yugi in favor of Yami more and more. What was and where it came from, he did not know are care. At first he as terrified of the darkness, but it comforted him, was kind to him, and listened to him and Yugi's fear slowly melted away. The shadow was his best friend, and after today, his only friend.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
Um, Yami? asked Yugi timidly, hoping to get his dark half's attention. After weeks of planning and worrying the boy had finally decided today would be the day. They two of them were standing outside the school gates waiting for the first bell to ring. None of their friends had arrived and the other students were too busy doing there homework or taking to notice what was going on between to two friends.  
  
"Yes, abiou?" questioned Yami wonder what was making the little one so nervous. Fighting hard to keep his knees from knocking, Yugi reached into his pant pocket and pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper. He was about to hand it over to Yami when he paused suddenly. Should he really give this to his darkness? Yugi did not have the courage to tell Yami to his face that he loved him, so he decided to write his feelings for him in a note. How Yami would react, he had no clue. Would he hate him? The thought terrified Yugi. Maybe he should back out now while he had the chance.   
  
"No!" a determined Yugi thought to himself. He had to give Yami the secret note now, or he may never muster up enough strength to do it again.  
  
"What are thinking about abiou?" asked Yami amused by his lights changing expressions as he stared at the small paper in his hands. He was also impatient. What could be on that to make his light to hesitant? Yugi snapped out of his thoughts and handed the precious confession to Yami.  
  
"It's a letter about something very important that I have been meaning to tell you for a long time." explained Yugi who was looking at ground trying to hide the blush on his angelic face. "Read it when who have the time and please don't show it to anyone!"  
  
Don't worry, what is on here will stay between you and me, I promise." reassured Yami, smiling gently down at his little light. Yugi's violet eyes lit up and he happily returned Yami's smile. Before anything else could be said or done, the bell rang for school to begin.  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
It was later at lunch that Yugi discovered not only had Yami had broken his promise, but despised him as well. He dark half was with Anzu, Joey, and the others passing the note around the table laughing and making fun of his heartfelt confession. Yugi's mind went blank as his heart broke and he ran home to the waiting arms of his shadow. A new wave of sobs overcame Yugi's petite body as he remembered one of the worst moments in his short life.  
  
"Shhhh, don't cry little one, I am here for you." coaxed the shadow soothingly. It approaching the trembling bundle and warped its dark form around Yugi. The boy pressed himself against the surprising solid shadow and continued to cry.  
  
The shadow secretly chuckled to itself, soon the little one would belong to it.  
  
~~Yami's POV~~  
  
Yami made his way back to the Turtle Game Shop as fast as his legs could carry him.  
  
//Abiou?// Yami called through the mind link praying that the little one would answer.  
  
/...../  
  
The former Pharaoh clenched his teeth and continued to dash ahead, ignoring everyone and everything in his path. He knew something was seriously wrong with his abiou. It began when he was making his way to lunch. That was when he felt a strong wave of shock and sorrow coming from Yugi. He had tried to contact him through the mind link, but Yugi only blocked him out. To make matters worse, he did not see his light for the rest of the day and could not find him after school. To top it all of, the note that Yugi gave him disappeared from his backpack before he got the chance to read it. However, the paper he was so curious about was now the least of his worries. He had to get home and hope Yugi was there so he could comfort his little angel.  
  
~~End Yami's POV~~  
  
*************************************************************************  
This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fic, pretty crappy huh? And no, the shadow is not a OC, it is someone from the show. Well, tell me if you hate it or like it. If anyone reviews at all. -_-;  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
